The present disclosure relates to a coil component and an electronic module including the same, and more particularly, to a coil component having a minimal size with a core installed therein and an electronic module including the same.
In general, display devices, printers, as well as other electric and electronic devices commonly employ switching mode power supplies (SMPS) as power supply devices.
An SMPS is a module-type power supply device converting electricity supplied from an external source into an appropriate type of signal for powering various electric or electronic devices such as computers, TVs, VCRs, exchanges (or switching boards), wireless communications devices and the like. Such an SMPS serves to intermittently control output of a voltage frequency higher than a commercial voltage frequency and alleviating impacts by using semiconductor switching characteristics.
Recently, as TVs have increased in size, a large amount of power is required therein. To this end, in order to power a backlight of a large panel, a plurality of coil components (e.g., DC/DC converters) are installed in the SMPS.
In general, a coil component has a structure in which a coil is wound around a bobbin and coil cores are coupled by penetrating the bobbin (holes penetrating through edge portions of respective bobbins). In the case of such a structure, however, since a coil needs to be directly wound around a bobbin, a large amount of time is required for manufacturing.
Also, there may be limitations in reducing an overall thickness and a size of such a structure, and thus, it is difficult to cope with the trend of compactness.